


easily

by 17lentine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), he is also seeker for the slytherin team, jeonghan is a slytherin, jeonghan is also a pureblood while joshua has muggle parents hehe, jeonghan is also part veela i know im right on this!, joshua is a cute hufflepuff, of course, ofc our favourite bestfriends to lovers troupe, secret? bestfriends i love them a lot, yup more jock jeonghan now in the HP world!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17lentine/pseuds/17lentine
Summary: Joshua thinks a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff isn’t as star-crossed as a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, or as noble as two pure-blooded Slytherins, or as intelligent as a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, so why is it that he and Jeonghan just worked so well together?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	easily

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is procrastinating in school and writing fics - but i've recently found out that writing gives me a lot of happiness and so i'm back in the yoonhong writing community!!! with a lil bit of hogwarts magic now! title is from easily by bruno major which i have been obsessed with while writing this fic, listen while you read if you wish!

“Hey, watch out for Yoon Jeonghan.”

That’s what Joshua hears on an almost _daily_ basis. The pure-blooded Slytherin seeker was now celebrating catching the Golden Snitch, against a Quidditch game with the Hufflepuff team. Although this was just a friendly match, Jeonghan could be seen gloating against the Hufflepuff captain.

He was known to be cunning and cold-hearted, just like the rest of the Slytherins (you might think by now at this time and age, that the generalisations of each Houses have passed but hey, it’s Hogwarts. Everyone’s a gossip-queen.).

And _definitely,_ not a good mix with Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs were known to be meek hard-workers, and loyal. Characteristics of Joshua Hong.

To make it worse, Yoon Jeonghan is also part-Veela - he could _charm_ anyone and anything and Seungkwan, Joshua’s fellow Hufflepuff mate, just wanted to save Joshua from any possible heartbreak.

Seungkwan must have caught him _staring_ at the Slytherin seeker to have made this warning, but Joshua couldn’t help it. The seeker was just so _swift_ \- it was like he was _born_ to fly.

Joshua shrugged at Seungkwan, as everyone shuffles out of the stadium, but not before Joshua looks back to catch a small smirk from Yoon Jeonghan in his direction.

“You didn’t wait for me after the game.”

Joshua hears the Room of Requirement’s door being unlocked - it was _their_ room, ever since Joshua really needed a place to cramp his studies from Year 1 (Jeonghan _groaned_ , saying that the O.W.Ls were literally 5 years away, but Joshua was hearing none of it.)

They were now Year 4, a year away from the examinations but Joshua would _not_ risk it.

After all, it is his dream to teach in Hogwarts when they graduate. He must have good grades for that.

“I know, but have you ever waited for me to finish my revision?” Joshua turns around, smug with his own comeback.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he stepped forward to Joshua, ruffling the Hufflepuff’s hair.

“Remind me why you are in Hufflepuff again?”

Joshua might possess the meek qualities of a Hufflepuff - he would never enter into confrontations if unnecessary; and he has the warmest heart of gold (especially soft towards fluffy animals), but he would never lose a fight against Jeonghan without biting back (although yeah, he eventually loses and gives in, _because_ it’s Jeonghan).

“Sorting Hat figured out a Slytherin needed a Huffle bestie.” Joshua beams, feigning innocence as Jeonghan sits himself next to Joshua, pulling a chair right next to his bestfriend.

It was funny how these 2 met before they even enrolled in Hogwarts. Joshua, with Muggle-born parents, received _the_ Hogwarts letter and was off to Diagon Alley to get his supplies with his big, bright doe eyes. He had never seen _anything_ like this, only knowing fantasy from movies; stumbling from shops to shops and observing how everything just works _so_ differently (goblins running a Bank?!), his checklist of materials was long forgotten as he busies himself in Honeydukes. Specifically _chocolate frogs_.

Joshua _loved_ chocolate and to make it even better, _chocolate frogs_?!

Just as he almost spends his entire fortune buying them, and trying to balance eating 1, it jumped out of his grip and landed on another boy’s face.

Said boy was accompanied by his parents (they were exceptionally good-looking, Joshua found himself _charmed_ and he would only realise later it was because of their Veela nature, and also _maybe_ because the boy would become extra special to him). Apologising profusely for his frog, he accidentally dropped all of his boxes and Joshua and the other boy spent the next few minutes trying to gather all of the frogs back.

“You must love chocolate frogs.” The boy dead-panned as one of the frog clung onto his hair - he bore long locks and Joshua found that really pretty.

None of the boys back home had such long beautiful hair.

“Y-Yeah, it’s my first time actually, seeing them.” Joshua gently removes the frog dangling from the other’s hair and puts it back in the box.

Joshua sees a trading card and an unfamiliar wizard’s name but that’s not the main focus for now.

“No way, your first time?! Don’t we all grow up with these?” The boy blinked as his parents crouched down to help the boys pick up the rest of the fallen boxes of chocolate frogs.

“Ah, Jeonghan, he must have parents who are not accustomed to magic, am I right?” The boy- _Jeonghan_ ’s mother smiled warmly at Joshua.

Albeit being from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherins, the family was unlike the other aloof, snobbish lines who detested Muggle-borns. Perhaps a part had to play with how the other pure-blooded lines looked at them _differently_ for being Veela and so they knew how it was like. To be different.

Joshua nodded and took Jeonghan’s mother’s hand as she helped the 2 boys up gently.

“Oh, I see… Then, you must be very lost around here! Let us help you get supplies for school, you’re starting too right? I see the same checklist on you as well!” Jeonghan grinned and took Joshua’s chocolate-clammy hand, with his own chocolate-clammy hand.

And so, this was how the 2 most unlikely pair formed.

Joshua wanted to keep in contact with the other, writing down his mother’s mobile phone number on a piece of chocolate frog trading card (Joshua thinks _ah,_ that’s the use for such cards) for Jeonghan only for Jeonghan to blink cluelessly.

It seemed that handphones didn’t work in the Wizarding world and so Jeonghan brought Joshua to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Jeonghan buys Joshua a white snowy owl (she was so! Fluffy! And Joshua ended up naming her Bambi, his favourite Disney character) so they can keep in contact. Joshua asks Jeonghan how his owl would know the way to Jeonghan and Jeonghan just says owls have telepathy (he owns one barn owl named Cawcaw).

At first, Joshua didn’t believe him but from then, they had been exchanging letters until they enrolled in Hogwarts and so, perhaps Jeonghan was really right.

Although they ended up in different Houses after Sorting (expectedly, Jeonghan in Slytherin, and animal-loving Joshua in Hufflepuff), they still remained best of friends. The funny thing was just that _none_ of their individual group of friends knew about their friendship - it wasn’t something they _meant_ to hide on purpose, they just never hung out in the main Dining Hall or had clashing classes with each other.

They preferred places they would call their _own_ , such as the Training Grounds late at night, when Jeonghan would “go for a spin” on his broom (Joshua would much rather not, thank you very much, he has a fear of heights), or the top of the Astronomy Tower to star-gaze.

After finding the Room of Requirement, Joshua also took many trips here, with Jeonghan tagging along after his own Qudditich practice ended, instead of the library since he preferred not _fighting_ for seats with the rest of the students (nerds, as Jeonghan would call them).

“Anyway, _bestie_ , the Yule Ball’s coming up. Are… you planning on going?” Jeonghan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he peered close to Joshua’s Herbology textbook.

Joshua wondered what got into Jeonghan - he was never _sheepish_ or shy.

“Nah, probably not, you know balls aren’t my thing. I would rather books--” Joshua looked up from his textbook only to see Jeonghan bursting into laughter.

“ _Balls aren’t_ your thing? You sure about that--” Jeonghan earned a well-deserved thump on his head from Joshua.

“You are literally Year 4, Jeonghan, oh for Merlin’s sake, would you finally grow up?” Joshua huffed at how his bestfriend was so childish.

Jeonghan only smiled wickedly at him, shifting closer to lean his head on Joshua’s shoulder.

“Mm, anyway, if it ain’t your thing, then I’m not going either.” Jeonghan nuzzled a little _closer,_ causing Joshua to stiffen in surprise. His bestfriend got a little _touchy_ these days - it wasn’t that it was _unwelcomed_ but perhaps, maybe _too welcomed_.

Joshua shrugged Jeonghan off, “Really? Don’t you have a long line of suitors asking you out?”

“Meh, it’s just the Veela effect. Who would want to go to a Ball when you could spend a beautiful Sunday evening with my personal favourite Care for Magical Creatures textbook?” Jeonghan grinned teasingly, wrapping his arms around said textbook’s waist aka Joshua Hong.

Tensing up even more, Joshua pushed Jeonghan away _gently_ , grumbling about distracting him from his work and turning back to his textbook, missing the way Jeonghan hid a pink invitation envelope under his robes meant for Cawcaw to send to a certain Hufflepuff.

“Have you heard?! That everyone is starting to ask their crushes out for the Ball? Seungkwan piped excitedly, as he and Joshua sat in the Great Hall during breakfast.

“Yeah, so have you asked Vernon out?” Joshua laughed softly, earning a whack from Seungkwan.

“Hong, under your beautiful doe eyes, you’re _such_ a menace. He’s literally right there, he has _ears_ , you know? Like people, I know, I know, you’re a gremlin you don’t know what humans are but he can HEAR you, you little shit--” Seungkwan started on a rant before _his_ favourite Gryffindor walked over to give him a wave.

Joshua sniggered under his breath at how Seungkwan turned from Medusa to a wide-smiling piece of bread at his crush.

“Anyway, as I was interrupted, I heard Fleur the 2nd is aiming for Yoon Jeonghan! 2 Veelas, and both Slytherins, how perfect would that be?” Seungkwan sighed, turning his head back to Joshua. “Peasants like us just got to watch them twirl around the ballroom huh.” He continued before Seokmin, their fellow Hufflepuff (and the Quidditch team’s Chaser) sat with them.

“Kwan, your sources are wrong. What _I_ heard, and mind you, I got my sources right from the Training Grounds, is that Gryffindor’s captain Kim Mingyu got his eyes on Yoon Jeonghan!” Seokmin piped up.

Seungkwan let out an understanding _aah_ , “The sexual tension between a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Made for the movies.”

Joshua blinked, his hands fisting his robes under the table. He doesn’t know _why_ but he doesn’t feel too good in this conversation. He usually _loves_ his Hufflepuff company, but this topic just didn’t seem to sit right with him. Maybe it’s because he just really isn’t a Ball person, and so the thought of other people asking his bestfriend to the event was just making him a little uncomfortable.

“Oh oh, but I also heard that Ravenclaw’s Xu Minghao and Yoon Jeonghan have been studying together. Maybe something about Jeonghan needing more tutoring after focusing way too much on Quidditch?” Seokmin scratched his head and _that,_ Joshua has to correct.

“No way, Jeonghan doesn’t study.” Joshua spoke only for his friends to laugh it off.

“And how would our little Hufflepuff know this? A Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be interesting, their intelligence and quick-wittedness would be unmatched.” Seokmin ruffled Joshua’s hair ( _excuse_ him, Joshua is older!) as they continued breakfast chit-chatting about other dates in Hogwarts.

Safe to say, no one mentioned about a Slytherin and Hufflepuff pair getting together.

Perhaps, it was really such an uncommon match.

That day, Joshua didn’t feel like going to the Room of Requirements to study.

Making his way to the library, it was a few hours of _highly distracting - concentration level at its lowest_ study session (Joshua chided himself for this) before he hears familiar footsteps towards his table.

A hand coming forward to close his textbook, Joshua looked up in shock only to see Yoon Jeonghan and all his frame of _after-Quidditch_ practice get-up, hair freshly shampooed and face glistening clean, towering above him. Joshua also caught some blue confetti and glitters over Jeonghan’s clothes but he didn’t think much of it.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming here to study. I was waiting. At our room.” Jeonghan voice rang, only for Joshua to quickly hush him. They didn’t have the luxury of talking loudly here.

“Don’t you have other places to be at? Invitations to answer?” Joshua mumbled under his breath, with Jeonghan leaning _way too close_ afterwards.

“I can’t hear you, what did you say?” Jeonghan started, with Joshua nudging him away.

“S-Stop, people would see us together.” Joshua whispered.

He then saw Jeonghan furrowing his eyebrows, seemingly surprised at that statement, and maybe even a little upset.

“And when has that started bothering you?” Jeonghan’s lips curled into a small pout - which was extremely _uncharacteristic_ of him, and perhaps this side of him only appears for 1 person to see.

“Well, what would people say about a Slytherin and Hufflepuff? It’s… weird.” Joshua started, only for Jeonghan to grab a chair and drag it next to his Hufflepuff bestfriend to sit.

“Why is it weird? They just haven’t seen us together then. You bring out the soft, emotional side of me which I hide away amongst the other Slytherins and I bring out the bickering, fun side of you. It’s comfortable. With you. I don’t have any walls to keep up, and you don’t have to always be the good person with me. You speak your mind when people upset you, telling me all your inner thoughts. If you ask me, I think a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff works perfectly.” Jeonghan brought a hand to cup Joshua’s cheek, thumb gently caressing his bestfriend’s soft skin.

Jeonghan was always right in these things. It didn’t matter that Joshua was more well-read or studied harder. Jeonghan was the one with the clearer mind between them, the one who knew them best and could read through him.

“Who upset you today hm?” Jeonghan continued, seemingly reading Joshua’s mind.

“N-No one. It’s just with the Ball, people have been saying you’ve got dates lined up for you, and I want you to go for it. I don’t want you to spend your Sunday evening, with me and my books.” Joshua looked down, feeling slightly bad about his initial plans of wanting to avoid his Slytherin bestfriend.

“Mm, I thought about it, and I do want to go for it. Which explains why I was at the Room of Requirement waiting for you--” Jeonghan started, looking down and brushing some blue confetti away from his robes.

He must remind himself to take the _muggle_ air (he means balloons) down from the Room’s ceilings which spelt out “ _Would You Go To Prom With Me?”_.

His fellow Slytherin Soonyoung, whose parents were an adorable pair of a Zookeeper Muggle father and a Care for Magical Creatures Scholar Witch mother, had told him of such balloons but he could not find any on _Amazon_ (Jeonghan thinks Muggle technology is way too advanced for his little brain) that said _Yule Ball_ instead of “ _Prom”_ (Jeonghan thinks again, that’s just a Muggle fancy way of saying Would You Bang Me?).

Jeonghan had also sprinkled blue confetti around, which had very inconveniently remained on his clothing.

“A-Anyway, I like parties, as you know. But for now, let’s not focus on that, or your books. Come with me, I think I know where to best clear your mind of these things.” Jeonghan took Joshua’s hand in his and brought him out of the library, much to the fellow hard-workers surprise in the library (“D-Do you think Yoon Jeonghan is going to bully Joshua Hong? Poor Josh…”)

Little did they know, they were right.

“Yoon Jeonghan, I will _not_ go on it.” Joshua crossed his arms, insistent.

Jeonghan had brought him to the Quidditch grounds, and while Joshua _loved_ being a spectator (and a secret Slytherin cheerleader - he’s terribly sorry to Helga Hufflepuff for not having loyalty to his own House but could you blame him?), he absolutely hated flying.

He gets chills having flashbacks of his First Year Flying class with Madam Hooch and first, he _can’t_ even ride a bicycle, so how would you expect him to balance on a _broomstick?!_

Broomsticks only belongs in the janitor’s closet, if you asked Joshua.

“Shua, this is _my_ Nimbus 2000. It wouldn’t hurt you, hell, people would _pay_ just to get on it!” Jeonghan tugged Joshua’s robe sleeve, trying to make Joshua go on.

When Jeonghan is stressed, he turns to flying. The breeze and the views allow him to forget all the stresses and over-thinking he does on land and so he thinks it would help Joshua as well.

Joshua, on the other hand, refused to lift his feet from the ground.

“Alright, scaredy-cat, if it helps, I will go on it with you.” And with that, Jeonghan mounted his Nimbus, levitating slightly above ground and held a hand out for Joshua.

Feeling _slightly_ more reassured, Joshua took Jeonghan’s hand (ignoring how _soft_ and warm it was), and stepped up to mount the broom, riding pillion as how one would ride a motorcycle back home.

“O-Okay, not too fast, Jeonghan--” Joshua started before he let out a shriek, as Jeonghan maneuvered upwards in the speed of lightning.

Leaning forward to wrap his arms _extremely_ tightly around Jeonghan’s waist (hey, it’s just safety procedure, Joshua _isn’t_ taking advantage of this situation at all, he’s just reenacting a seatbelt), he buries his face into the back of Jeonghan’s neck, with his muffled screams against the other.

Jeonghan all but laughs and coos at him (how dare he laugh at Joshua’s misery), “Shua, look, we are reaching the clouds, it’s not that scary, just don’t look down, hm?”

Jeonghan slows his Nimbus down slightly, as Joshua still refused to look up.

“Hey, focus on the skies, it will be okay. I’m here after all.” Jeonghan continues in a comforting tone, a tone which only comes out when it comes to his Hufflepuff.

With that, Joshua slowly peered up, his arms still tight around Jeonghan of course.

Softly gasping, Joshua whispers a “ _wow_ ” as he gazed the skies.

He thinks to himself that it makes sense that Jeonghan sees this all the time; that Jeonghan is always flying and amongst the skies. Only his beauty is fit for such scenic views after all.

“You were right Hannie, it’s beautiful up here, it’s like, we are amongst the fluffy clouds. It’s as beautiful as you…” Joshua mumbled softly, gaze lost within the skies.

Jeonghan doesn’t catch the last part of Joshua’s mumble and so he continues, “I always wanted to bring you up here, to let you see how pretty it is up here. It’s where I find myself most at ease, my mind clear from any worries.”

Joshua leaned closer against Jeonghan’s back, nodding as Jeonghan continues rounds in the vast sky, seemingly never ending. He feels how broad Jeonghan’s back is, how reliable his bestfriend is. He peers up to see how the breeze flows through Jeonghan’s locks (he no longer has the long hair as he did when they first met, but Joshua thinks Jeonghan is still glowing, has never glowed even brighter).

“Mm, I do feel better Hannie, thank you. Y’know, for everything.”

Joshua thinks he feels better not because he’s up in the pretty skies, but because he’s together with someone even prettier.

He’s at ease, because he’s here with Jeonghan.

It doesn’t matter whether they were high up in the skies, or down below on their feet.

Joshua realizes Jeonghan grounds him.

Joshua thinks if Jeonghan is by his side, he has nothing more to ask for.

He doesn’t need recognition from his peers that a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff isn’t as _star-crossed_ as a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, or as _noble_ as two pure-blooded Slytherins, or as _intelligent_ as a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw.

He doesn’t need to be a Veela, to fit with his glowing Slytherin bestfriend.

Instead they fit together _perfectly_ , like two pieces of a puzzle, _because_ they are Joshua and Jeonghan.

No one understands him more than Jeonghan, and he dare say no one understands Jeonghan more than him.

“You know you have nothing to thank me for.” Jeonghan voice rang out as he begins his descent slowly down.

Joshua all but hugs him just a little tighter, as he wishes to the skies his bestfriend doesn’t hear his own heart hammering against his chest on the other’s back.

As the days till the Yule Ball nears, the topic doesn’t come up between Jeonghan and Joshua, until 1 study session.

A study session usually meant that Joshua was deep in his revision while Jeonghan is by the couch, either snoring or reading up on charms which they are _not_ allowed to use on school grounds. Joshua thinks Jeonghan would make a great Auror if he put his mind to it, but he knows Jeonghan is too free-spirited to become one. 

Jeonghan drops a chocolate frog box in front of Joshua, causing the Hufflepuff to squeal in delight. It had been _ages_ since he had last had one, and it reminds him of how they had met.

Chocolate frogs were _very dear_ to Joshua.

“What’s the occasion today? Why are you being Santa Claus?” Joshua beamed at the frog, quickly unwrapping the box.

Shaking his head, Jeonghan tsked, “I’m better than that _wannabe_ , he doesn’t even have real magic and he doesn’t spoil you as much as I do.”

Joshua had told him about Christmas in the Muggle world and how this man called _Santa Claus_ rode reindeers (Joshua says he would _love_ to ride on a flying reindeer, whacking Jeonghan’s head when Jeonghan teased that he should give this dream up since he has a fear of height) and gave him presents.

Jeonghan isn’t a fan of _Mr Claus_ ; he thinks he makes a better gift-bearer with his Nimbus 2000, and definitely a _more handsome_ one.

Watching Joshua pick up the chocolate frog and starting to munch on it, Jeonghan nervously wrung his hands.

“S-Shua, look at the trading card.”

“Why, I have already collected them all, _especially Bertie Bott_ , just because I know you love his trickery beans. Which I really _don’t_ get the point, why create gross flavours when you can make it all sweet and yummy.” Joshua started as he picked up the card, not noticing how Jeonghan was flustering beside him.

“See, I told you, I already got this card, it’s Joshua, would you go to the Yule Ball with me--" Joshua stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening as he read the card.

There were no pictures of a famous wizard or witch on the trading card.

Instead, above the _invitation_ to the Ball, it was a moving portrait of Jeonghan and him, taken in Jeonghan’s home (more like Mansion, when he visited during Christmas holidays after Second Year).

He had first taught Jeonghan what a _selfie_ was Jeonghan visited his Muggle home after First Year ended; he remembers teaching Jeonghan how cameras worked, and that pictures do not move back in the Muggle world (there’s videos but that’s a whole different story to clueless Jeonghan), and Jeonghan promised to take a moving picture of the both of them.

Jeonghan was poking his sides in the picture while he was whacking Jeonghan’s arm, both natural in their element. Jeonghan teasing Joshua, wide smiles plastered on their faces as their chuckles filled Jeonghan’s childhood room where they had their portrait taken. 

“I--” Joshua, _confused_ as to what all _this_ meant, as Jeonghan took his hand in his.

“I want to go to the Yule Ball w-with you. As my date. W-Would you? I mean, you don’t _have_ to, I know learning about how to care for magical creatures is much more interesting to you than having me step on your toes when we dance together, _i-if_ we do dance together, it’s totally your choice, I--” Jeonghan’s cheeks were tinted pink and Joshua realizes, it wasn’t just him with _the_ butterflies in his tummy for his bestfriend.

Turns out, the same butterflies were in his Slytherin bestfriend’s tummy too.

Bubbles of laughter floated from Joshua’s lips as he squeezed Jeonghan’s hand softly, “Yeah, I will go to the Yule Ball with you.”

Years later, the new batch of Hogwarts students whispered, “Hey, have y’all heard that Coach Yoon is taking Professor Hong to the Yule Ball?”

“No way, isn’t Coach Yoon from Slytherin? And our favourite Care of Magical Creatures Professor Hong from Hufflepuff?! Coach just made us do _rounds_ after today’s Quidditch prac _,_ he’s one heartless man, how could precious doe-eyed Prof Hong who wouldn’t even hurt a _fly_ be charmed?”

“Ah, but I _heard_ , that they were batchmates and _best friends_ when they were in Hogwarts--”

“Well, they both _are_ lookers, and I sometimes see Professor Hong hanging around at the Quidditch grounds…”

“You must be dreaming of Professor Hong then, everyone knows he has a fear of heights. Wait I see Coach coming this way-- ssh!”

On the day of the Ball, it was needless to say that yet again, everyone’s heads turned to see the Slytherin and Hufflepuff pair.

On their first ball together, Joshua held onto Jeonghan’s hand, a little shy and hesitant, as he sees people whispering things.

And even till today, both of them long graduated from Hogwarts but found themselves coming and giving back where they had spent their tender years in, where they had shared countless of secret gazes and where they had their many firsts, Joshua still hears whispers from people who don’t know about him and Jeonghan.

But with Jeonghan’s hand warmly encasing his, and promising a dance to the future, he knows it doesn’t matter what they are saying.

After all, what matters is that this Slytherin is his and that his Hufflepuff heart is the Slytherin’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!!! i wanna hear your thoughts on hogwarts x yoonhong and i'm thinking of small bonuses of their lives as professor and coach OR their visits to their individual homes when they were first and second years!! or a trip to hogsmeade HMmMMMM... feel free to find me on twt at the same un as well I WANT MORE CARAT PALS!!! (making up for no gose this month...)


End file.
